Avoiding Truths
by HughLaurieXxX
Summary: House is sick... Wilson is sick... Neither will admit it... M for a scene or two later HouseXWillson. Set while they are living in House's apartment
1. Chapter 1

House woke up in his apartment at about 4am.

He pressed a hand to his face as he sat up, noticing a headache was beginning behind his eyes.

**_HehKishh!_** He sneezed quietly not wanting to wake Wilson who was sleeping on his couch. Little did he know that Wilson was not asleep nor had he been for hours.

House went to the kitchen to get a glass of water- his throat was feeling a little scratchy.

He filled his glass and turned to go back to bed when a searing pain in his head caused him to drop the glass and swear loudly. **"Fuck!"**

"What are you doing awake so early, House?" Said Wilson turning on the lamp.

"I was thirsty," he said squinting in the light. "What are _you _doing up so early?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"I wasn't up until you came in!" He said a little too fast causing House to become suspicious.

"Right…."

House stepped over the mess and walked back to his room. "There seems to be a mess on the kitchen floor, don't slip in it Jimmy boy!"

Wilson groaned and sank back onto the couch. He stifled a light cough and tried yet again to fall asleep. His blocked nose and aching chest had woke him up at about 1am and since then he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He thought about House for a while. House was a deep sleeper. He could sleep through a bloody earthquake if he wanted to, he only ever woke in the night when he was sick or his allergies were bothering him. House rarely got sick which forced the aching oncologist to believe the latter was disturbing his frien- colleague. He shook the thought of friendship from himself with a physical shiver. At 5am Wilson finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"SHIT!" Yelled James Wilson as House poured icy water on his face.

"Only I'm allowed to swear in my house, get up its 8 o'clock and you were snoring like a walrus!" House yelled limping into the kitchen. "Is this your milk?" He added taking a bottle from the fridge. Wilson nodded pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off a nasty headache that was fast approaching. House shrugged and downed half the bottle earning him a nasty look from Wilson.

Wilson could feel the water getting higher up his nose, there was nothing he could do, but he couldn't sneeze in front of House, it made him…. uncomfortable.

Heh Ngnxt Ngnxt…. Heh Ngnxt** Ngxt-CHOO**! He tried to stifle all four but by the last he was tried and only half stifled.

"Bless you!" House yelled slamming the front door behind him. _DAMMIT_ Wilson thought to himself _HE HEARD, HE'LL GUESS I'M SICK AND SEND ME HOME_. He rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"I'm gunna be so late! Scratch that... I'm gunna be so dead if I turn up late again." Since moving in with House he had been late four times. A personal record for him. He quickly got dressed and hurried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

House was asleep in his office. His headache from earlier had come back in full force. Lying on the floor he jerked awake when he heard Cameron and Chase come into to his office.

"There's a new case and- House you're on the floor! What have you taken?" Said Chase, crouching down and shining a torch in his bleary eyes.

"I know Wombat! And NOTHING why do you always jump to that conclusion?" House cried.

"But what are you-?" Cameron started.

"IM TIRED!" House yelled poking Chase in the foot with his cane.

He struggled to get up as the pain in his head worsened along with the persistent tickle in his nose.

"Blondey! Tissue!" He shouted at chase who hesitated slightly.

"Wha-?"

"Dr Idiot, I have… hay fever and I n-need a damn tissue!" He said- his breath hitching.

Chase thrust a tissue at him just as House released 3 harsh wet sneezes.

Wilson was sat in his office sniffling into a crumpled tissue. He felt absolutely miserable.

He slouched in his chair, closed his eyes and thought back on how he could have caught such a horrible cold…

"Bordig Dogda Wilson-d" Chase said as Wilson stepped into the crowded lift.

"Chase, you sound terrible, what are you doing here? He said, worried.

"House said dat I'b only allowbed to stay ad hobe if I'b dead. Heh'ishhoo! Ugh sorry" Chase said before blowing his nose wetly.

"What about your patients?" Wilson said.

"Baberworg."

"Paperwork?"

"yeah. Heh'ISSH-ugh. *sniff* Well, I'll brobably see you later, wheng House does sombing stupid."

"Feel Better!" Wilson called as Chase left the lift…..

"Well, that solves that!" Wilson said to himself quietly. It was just like House to call Chase in when he was feeling unwell, it was just like House to call anyone in when they should really be a home.

"Bless you!" Chase said as House recovered from the harsh sneezes.

"Shut up and give me the case file."

"patient is complaining of severe abdominal pain, chest soreness, headache, fever, vomiting and congestion, we cant link them" Said Cameron.

House scanned the file for a moment.

"They don't need to be linked, appendicitis and the flu. Not hard, any more stupid cases or can I get back to what I was doing?"

Cameron opened her mouth to say something but when Chase turned and left she followed suit.

House sat down at this desk and rubbed at his pounding head, he went through all the symptoms in his head. Headache, sneezing, congestion, fatigue, possibly a slight fever (he hadn't bothered to check he felt too miserable). He definitely had a cold. But from where? He could only think of 2 possibilities…

"Wake up blondey!" House yelled. Chase stirred and lifted his head from the desk.

"mmpff!" he said barely opening his eyes. House got the desk lamp and shone it in Chase's face.

"House, you- arghh!" he cried the light making his head hurt like hell. "whadya do thad for?"

"I wanted you awake."

"I wanna be ad hobe bud doebuddy geds whad they wand all da tibe!"

"Sorry, didn't understand a word you said." Said House with a taunting smile.

"Heh'Ishoo!" Chase sneezed spraying House's arm.

"Oh that's disgusting, well done Chase- who sneezes like that anyway? You girl!"

"House, I'b so sorry, I'b really sorry."

"I need that report by 4. Whether you're sick or not you still work for me and I will fire you if that file is not on my desk by 4 even if its covered in snot, its going straight to Cuddy anyway- do you think you could do that just to annoy her?" He chuckled and opened the door "4'oclock!"

Chase groaned and flopped back onto the desk while House watched him through the window. Was he being a bit harsh? Should he send the poor, sick wombat home? Of course not. He smiled to himself and went to find and laugh at Wilson.

He laughed at this memory. He then started to think about the second possibility…


End file.
